plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Disco-Naut
225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Dancing Zombie |trait = None |ability = Zombies with 2 or less have Bullseye. |flavor text = Nothing focuses your aim like the super-sick wailing of a space keytar solo.}} Disco-Naut is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 1 to play and has 2 /1 . She does not have any traits, and her ability gives all zombies with 2 or less, including her, the Bullseye trait. This ability persists until all Disco-Nauts are removed from the field. Origins She is based on an astronaut, a person trained by a human spaceflight program to command, pilot, or serve as a crew member of a spacecraft. Her being disco-themed may be a nod to space disco, the fusion of disco music with futuristic themes, sounds, and visuals which became popular in the late 1970s. Her name is a portmanteau of "disco," referring to her appearance and dancing tribe, and "astronaut," the real-life people she is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Dancing Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Zombies with 2 or less have Bullseye. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description Nothing focuses your aim like the super-sick wailing of a space keytar solo. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.26.3 * |1 }} Update 1.30.4 * or less have Bullseye.|Zombies with 2 or less have Bullseye. }} Strategies With This zombie is particularly useful for swarming your opponent with low-strength zombies since they will not charge up their Super-Block meter, excluding Anti-Hero zombies due to their temporary strength boost putting them out of range for her ability to affect them. Low-strength zombies with the Overshoot or Strikethrough trait or a damaging ability appreciate her ability even more, as they are guaranteed unblockable damage to your opponent as long as they have 2 or less. However, Disco-Naut (and rush decks in general) becomes less useful as you go later in the game, so ending the game early should be your top priority. Disco-Naut is also hard to keep alive due to her low health and the fact that the Crazy class lacks health-boosting cards. Her tribe also means that she benefits from Aerobics Instructor. However, Aerobics Instructor does not synergize well with her ability as all dancing zombies, including her and Disco-Naut, will eventually lose the Bullseye trait. Aside from dancing synergy, she goes well with Binary Stars since they will allow low-strength zombies to do up to 4 unblockable damage to your opponent each. You should also avoid boosting zombies with this, because any strength boosts will remove the Bullseye trait from zombies with 2 base strength. Against Statwise, this is an average zombie. As she has one health, almost any plant can take her out. However, the fact she does not charge up your Super-Block Meter means that she must be dealt with as soon as possible, especially if your opponent has Binary Stars or swarms of low-strength zombies. You can Bounce this zombie when it is played to remove the Bullseye trait from the other zombies, but beware, as she can be played again easily due to her low cost. If she is played on the first turn, Morning Glory and Banana Bomb can take her out easily. Gallery DiscoNautNewStat.jpg|Disco-Naut's statistics DiscoNautCard2.jpg|Disco-Naut's card Screenshot 2018-05-21-13-49-03~2.jpeg|Disco-Naut's grayed out card DisconautCardImage.png|Disco-Naut's card image Disconautfinal.png|Disco-Naut's textures excluding her keytar and helmet Disco-Naut Attacking.png|Disco-Naut attacking from the player's point of view Disco-Naut Destroyed.png|Disco-Naut destroyed Old DiscoNautStat.jpg|Disco-Naut's statistics FragileNaut.jpg|Disco-Naut's statistics Disco-Naut Card.png|Disco-Naut's card DiscoNautGrayedOutCard.png|Disco-Naut's grayed out card frozen Disco-Naut.png|Disco-Naut frozen 2 traits disco naut.png|Disco-Naut with a star icon on her strength Disco Naut attacking from PH's point of view.jpg|Disco-Naut attacking from the opponent's point of view Giant Disco-Naut.jpg|Gigantic Disco-Naut due to a glitch SpringBeanDiscoNaut.png| being played on Disco-Naut DiscoattheWhale.jpg|Disco-Naut Fused with Killer Whale Trivia *If one looks closely, there is a crack in the left side of Disco-Naut's helmet. **Additionally, she seems to have a lightning bolt painted on her face. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Dancing cards